For You
by Ricochet Red
Summary: AkuRoku Oneshot. The night before Roxas leaves the Organization, Axel tries to convince him to stay. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Axel and Roxas. I wish I did. If I did have ownership, Sora would NOT be the main character, lemme tell ya.

* * *

"_I don't understand."_

You sit there, staring at the red-headed idiot for a minute. He doesn't understand…you have to snort. What is there to not understand? You've made it perfectly clear at least a hundred times.

"I'm leaving, Axel. Tomorrow night, I'm outta here."

He gives you the look. Not a look, THE look. You roll your eyes and shake your head, folding your arms over your chest. You aren't going to give in this time. He's not going to change your mind. Damnit all, he's already delayed you enough with his questioning and that drag-you-into-bed-and-make-you-forget-everything tactic. He's a sneaky bastard, him. Him. Your lover. You scowl as you stumble across the thought. No, not a lover, that would require a heart. Bedmate.

"_You don't have to go."_

Does he think this is easy for you? You sigh, running a hand through thick golden locks. How many times were you going to have to go down this road, exactly? "Yes, I do," you insist, no intention of backing down. You lock gazes, the fire in your eyes burning like the very fires of Hades. You _are_ going this time. For real. "I need to know, Axel."

"_Why can't you just be happy with this?"_

You raise an eyebrow as he demands an answer of you. So now he was angry with you, huh? His mood swung awfully quick, didn't it? "Be happy with it? We have no hearts Axel! I can't feel anything, much less 'be happy with it'!" you scoff, turning your back to him.

"_You don't really believe that, do you?"_

There he goes again, with that "we-really-can-feel" nonsense. "Yes," you respond as coldly as you can. The idiot will get himself killed someday, what, with those "feelings" of his. Hah. Feelings. The very notion makes you chuckle, but before the noise can even think about leaving your lips, it's been transformed into an angry snarl. You ignore his sigh and pretend not to notice the slumping shoulders. It's just another tactic to get you to stay, pretending like he cares.

"_Come on Blue-eyes, you're being silly…"_

You bristle as he uses that foolish nickname. "Axel!" you bark, glaring over your shoulder at the taller man. Who the_ hell_ does he think he is, anyway?

"_Roxas…"_

It's always the same with him! Damn that bastard, _damn_ him! Why the _fuck_ is he so persistent! It's not fair!

You're losing your temper and you know it. He knows it. He's doing it on purpose, getting under your skin, and you know that too, and you still can't stop this feeling. Wait…? Are you feeling? Is this feeling? But you're a Nobody.

Nobodies don't feel.

And just like that, whatever it was melts away and you're staring coldly at Axel once more. He's serious now, you can tell by the intensity of his gaze.

"_What exactly do you plan to accomplish, Roxas? I mean other than pissing off the Superior."_

You simply grunt in response. You don't have to answer to him, right? He can't keep up the resident asshole act on you for long.

"_You can't run away from the person you are in yo- inside."_

You bristle. He was going to say 'in your heart', wasn't he? What is _wrong_ with him anyways?

"_Roxas, are you even listening to me?"_

Nope. Not listening.

"_You know, they say learning to love yourself is the first step to becoming real."_

You can't help the growl that's escaping you. "And who told you that Axel?" you snap, _not_ in the mood for this, "The Somebodies?"

He says nothing, his face falling ever so slightly. Did he actually come up with that bullshit on his own? That's almost impressive, except for the fact that he still thinks you and he and the rest of you lot are capable of such things like emotion. What an idiot.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous, that doesn't even make sense. I can't love without a heart, Axel." You can't help but be a little smug. Come on. You just shot his brilliant, philosophical argument down with a single assault.

And for some reason, that crazy bastard is smiling at you. Again. Not a real smile, of course, but a pathetic little tug at the lips. If you didn't know any better, you could swear he was about to cry.

"_Don't be silly, Roxy babe. I don't have a heart, and I still love you."_

Just going to ignore that love comment. Yes, you are just going to pretend he did not utter something so wholly…stupid. You can't even think of a better word for it, it's just absolutely preposterous. He's lying. He can't possibly, no, because he has no heart. He's just making an idiot out of you. "Shut up," you growl, pushing past him. You snarl as he maneuvers in front of you, blocking the door.

"_Roxas, baby, Blue-eyes, don't do this. You're going to get hurt."_

You grunt and try to slip by him with little success. And now, somehow, you're wrapped up in his arms again. You struggle to pull away but he only drags you closer. A sigh escapes you and you submit for the time being. It's like some freakish magnetic field…you're practically gravitated to this man, and you hate it. He can't really care about you. You've hardly noticed the face pressed into your hair until you feel warm breath teasing your neck, forcing you to shiver.

"_Your hair smells so good."_

He's trying to change the topic again, and you're tempted to just let him. After all, this is your last night with the Organization, with Axel, and you really didn't want it to turn into a fight.

Except, you can't drop this. He _has_ to understand. You have to make him understand why you're leaving.

"Axel…" You sigh, careful not to lean back and encourage him further. He waits patiently as you collect your thoughts. "Look, Axel, I'm sorry about all this." No you aren't, not really. You have a motive; you aren't just leaving to see what kind of reaction you'll get. Hell, if you were looking to upset the Superior, you could think of at least a thousand other ways. "It's something that I _have_ to do, okay?"

He released you from the embrace and he nods.

"_I don't like it."_

You know he doesn't. You don't like it either, but it's something you've got to do. You've got to know. You glance over at him and shrug. He's making this much harder than it has to be. "I don't care if you like it. I'm still going."

You turn to face him again and he's smirking. You raise an eyebrow and he reaches forward to ruffle your hair.

"_Okay."_

You can tell by the look on his face that he's not okay with it. But he's still letting you go. You watch him as he clears the doorway for you and he's watching you. You walk out, face impassive, sighing as the door closes behind you. And you know come time for you to leave tomorrow, he's going to try to stop you.

Despite your efforts, he still doesn't comprehend the situation.

…maybe you're the one who doesn't understand. You don't know why he tells you he loves you, why he calls you his lover, why he's always so concerned about your well-being instead of his. He doesn't have a heart. How could he possibly…well, love? Why does he even care? Why can't you care like he does?

Yes, you decide, you certainly don't apprehend.

And neither does he. He doesn't grasp why you're leaving; otherwise, he wouldn't be fighting you so adamantly.

You smile a little and shake your head. He's such an idiot.

Why can't he understand you're doing this so you can love him too?


End file.
